


James 5:16

by seasidesunset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Prayer, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/seasidesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Therefore confess your sins to each other and pray for each other so that you may be healed.  The prayer of a righteous man is powerful and effective.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	James 5:16

_“Cas.”_

Castiel raised his head up. He was sitting in the bunker library, going over some documents. Dean had left to take a shower, which was more likely a way to  escape having to help Sam with research.

_“Cas, please.”_

Out of concern, Cas willed himself over to the bathroom. He kept himself invisible because -as he had learned early on- humans didn’t like being seen without clothing. After his time as human, he understood the vulnerability, so he decided to spare Dean by keeping himself from being seen.

_“Oh God, Cas.”_

Castiel peered around the shower curtain. One of Dean’s hands was braced against the wall. The other, wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly.

“Cas.”

He could hear it out loud and in his mind, his name spoken in an obscene gasp. He knew that sex and masturbation were private, intimate things. Looking upon Dean pleasuring himself filled Castiel with shame, but tinged with curiosity.

“Cas, please, fuck.”

Pulling his hand off the wall, Dean lathered some soap on hand, and looked at the door warily. He let out a whine as he rubbed down between his ass crack, circling his finger at his hole. He slowly edged the finger into himself, trying to bite back the moans he knew would be too loud. Dean started to push his fingers, two now, in and out of his ass. He knew it was wrong, and gay, and creepy. But he just could help but think of how his angel would feel inside of him.

“Yeah, fuck me Cas.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Cas made himself appear before Dean. Naked, vulnerable, needy Dean. Looking for some half-assed excuse, he adverted his eyes and muttered, “You prayed for me?”

Dean was mortified. He was flushed red, two fingers up his ass, jerking himself while moaning out Cas’ name. As he pulled the fingers out, he couldn’t help his hips stuttering up at the friction.

“Sorry, Cas, I...”

Castiel’s mind wandered to the porn videos he’d been shown. He started unbuttoning his shirt, figuring sexual acts were usually done without clothing.

“Cas, what are you-?”

“Keep fingering yourself, Dean,” he tried to make his voice more strong and commanding. It must have worked as Dean’s eyes widened and he followed the orders given. Castiel tried to gather his knowledge from what he’d seen, his experience with the reaper, and some of the videos he had looked up on his own time.

Shedding the shirt and jacket he went on to unbuckle his pants and remove those as well. Dean’s eyes raked over him as he pulled off his underwear, dick already stiff from watching Dean.

“Cas?” Dean asked, as the angel stepped into the shower.

Then their lips met. Castiel initiated it, pushing himself up against Dean. For lacking much experience, Castiel was passionate and rough. His hands travelled down quickly, grasping at any inch of Dean he could get his hands on. Castiel broke away from the kiss.

“Dean?” His voice was too steady, considering he was now grinding up against his best friend.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean gasped.

“Were you praying to me as you touched yourself?” Cas now spoke in a taunting tone.

“I didn’t mean to pray, I’m s-”

Castiel flipped Dean around, pushing his stomach against the wall of the shower. He followed what he saw from Dean, and got his fingers slick with soap. Castiel’s hands ran up the inside of Deans leg, they parted and he let out a moan.

“I receive every prayer said to, or in reverence of me,” he rubbed around the hole first, loving the noises it evoked from Dean, “And you’ve desecrated the holiness of prayer by pleasuring yourself with my image?”

“Cas, I wasn’t trying to-” Castiel cut him off by pushing a finger slowly inside of him, teasing.

“Lust is a sin, Dean Winchester,” he smiled as he formed a steady rhythm, “Maybe I should have you repent.”

To emphasize himself, Castiel took that moment to add another finger, twisting it inside Dean.

“Repent?”

“Shouldn’t be difficult, a filthy sinner like you.”

Dean could tell that Cas was getting excited by his own words, and he had to admit, it was pretty hot. He pushed himself into Cas’ fingers. Dean didn’t know where Cas had learned half of what he was exercising, but now wasn’t the time to ask.

“Confess Dean, what were you thinking about, as you were rubbing at your pretty little cock?”

Dean couldn’t believe the things his angel was saying, “You, Cas. I was thinking about you.”

“He who sins sexually sins against his own body, Dean. Have you done this before?”

“Yes, Yes Cas.” Dean was moaning now, wanton, as Castiel tone remained nonchalant.

“Thinking of me?”

“Yes!”

“And what was I doing to you?” Castiel edged a third finger in, “Tell me Dean.”

“Fucking me. I touching myself thinking about how you would fucking me. My ass, my mouth, imagining how it’d feel to have you touch me all over and how,” A ragged cry was ripped from Dean’s mouth, “your dick would fill me up so good, so deep. Have you come down my throat, all over me.”

Castiel pulled his fingers out of Dean, who whimpered at the loss of contact. For too long, nothing happened, there was nothing but the warm patter of water against skin. Dean craned his head to look back at Cas, but quickly had it jerked back to where it was by a strong hand on his neck.

“Please, Cas.”

Castiel leaned in close, his whole body presses up against Dean’s, voice just a whisper in his ear.

“You want me to sodomize you?”

Dean never thought a word so biblical and clinical could sound sexy and dirty like it did coming out of Cas’ mouth.

“When I raised you from hell, I stitched your body, your soul, your innocence all back together. And you want me to rip the last shred of it back out in such a vile manner of fornication?”

Castiel’s voice was tantalizing, Dean was at his mercy.

“What a filthy, dirty slut you are, Dean. I wish you could see yourself, begging for it, legs spread like a loose slut.”

Dean could hardly take it anymore. He moved his hands down to start touching himself again, only to have them pinned up above his head. Cas now had full control of him, and was slowly, so slowly grinding his erection over Dean’s ass.

“How strong and righteous you are now Dean, begging to be absolutely defiled. You can’t even keep your hands off yourself, you sinful, filthy whore. You’re so desperate for this. You just need to get fucked hard, put in your place.”

Dean couldn’t even form words, just needy, horny little whines.

“How depraved do you have to be to sodomize yourself with your fingers, moaning out my name. You knew I’d hear you. Don’t you dare say you didn’t. You just need this so bad, you’ll do anything to get fucked,” Castiel finally, finally, started pushing his cock into Dean, “How fucking corrupt. And an angel no less. One you’ve known for years.”

Dean nearly screamed as Cas moved his length all the way inside. Castiel planted a gentle kiss on the underside of his chin before whispering, gently, “Dean, just how long did you think I was going to ignore all of your blasphemous prayers?”

Dean couldn’t begin to answer, or find an excuse, because Cas was holding him against the shower wall, fucking him. Hard. The composure Castiel had while he was teasing Dean vanished. Both hands were now tight on Dean’s hips, while Cas drove his cock into him, fast and deep. The noises coming from Castiel were absolutely feral, sometimes speaking what didn’t sound like any language Dean knew of.

Cas bit down on Dean’s shoulder, drawing blood. Voice guttural with lust, he ordered Dean, “Touch yourself again. I’ll let you now. Come with me inside you.”

Dean arched his back, fucking himself between his own hand and Cas’ dick. Dean’s hips stuttered rhythmically as he came against the shower wall, Castiel followed soon after.

He pulled out slowly, placing gentle kisses on Dean’s neck. Dean turned around to look at Cas, who dropped his head, as if embarrassed.

“Dean, was that-”

“That was perfect, Cas,” he pressed a kiss to his angels lips, “But have you really, heard me those other times?”

Castiel looks away, abashed. Dean laughs, “Fuck man, thats sort of creepy.”

“As ‘creepy’ as praying to an angel while masturbating?” Cas smirks.

“Fair enough,” Dean shrugs, “So, how about I clean off and you meet me in the bedroom for round two?”

And Cas thinks that sounds amazing.


End file.
